Missing
by Poohbear-29
Summary: After a long undercover case, Steve Sloan is missing. Can Mark, Jesse, and Amanda find him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Title---Missing

Rating----T---for language and violence

Author----Winnie

Disclaimer----I own no rights to Diagnosis Murder or the characters, but enjoy playing in the sandbox.

Comments-----I hope you enjoy this story and warn that it is Steve H/C because it's what I enjoy writing and reading. That said I hope you enjoy it.

For Steve Sloan the world no longer held any warmth as he shivered uncontrollably as pain raged through his body. He knew he should do something to escape, but there seemed to be no strength left for him to call on. He turned his head, relieved to find he was alone in the vehicle. He heard the sound of water dripping, but could not find the source until he noticed a crimson pool on the roof of the truck.

It took several minutes for him to realize what that meant, and his fingers fumbled for the seatbelt holding him in place. His eyes refused to focus and he blinked the blood from his eyes, silently cursing when there seemed to be no way he could reach the clasp of the seatbelt.

Steve held his breath as nausea churned through his gut and waited for the tidal wave of pain to diminish before tackling the job of escaping his restraints. He knew he was losing ground as his vision blurred and darkness reached out for him. He knew he'd lost consciousness, but had no idea how long he'd been out when he heard a sound outside the vehicle.

Steve opened his eyes and turned his head, but blinked against the bright light that stabbed at his eyes. There were voices, but he could not make sense of what they were saying and managed to turn away from the annoying light. There was another sound, that of metal grating on metal and he realized whoever was outside was trying to get to him. He managed to lift his left arm and pushed the automatic lock.

"He's alive," the male voice sounded surprised and Steve tried to focus on the person holding the light.

"We need to get him out of there, but be careful of his injuries," the woman said and placed the bright flashlight on the hood of the truck so the light shone inside and illuminated the area.

Steve felt a hand touch his cheek, but found it hard to focus on his rescuers as pain stabbed at his skull. He felt another hand touching the clasp of the seatbelt and cried out as his body dropped like lead weight when the mechanism released him.

"I told you to be careful with him!"

"I tried, but it happened too fast," the male voice answered with a hint of fear.

Steve shifted slightly, and frowned when he heard a sound that could only be classified as painful. He knew it came from his throat and felt a hand touch his neck. He opened his eyes and tried to move, but the woman, whose face he couldn't quite see forced him to stay where he was.

"Don't try to move. Alex and I will get you out of there."

"…kay," Steve managed and cried out when the bigger man reached for him. The pain was instantaneous and he tried to focus on anything, but the fact that these people could be doing him more harm than good. His body was lifted from the truck and thrown over a broad shoulder.

"Hurry, Raul, we must get him out of here before the truck is discovered!"

"Yes, Doctor," the man answered.

Steve frowned at the title and wondered what kind of doctor didn't worry about spinal injuries after the type of accident he'd just been in. His visions blurred once more as darkness descended and gave him a chance to escape the pain for a little while.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM **

Mark Sloan walked into Community General and quickly glanced around until he spotted Jesse Travis and Amanda Bentley standing near the main desk. He strode toward them and waited for their heated discussion to finish.

"Good morning, Mark, I thought you were off today," Amanda observed once she'd seen him.

"You owe me five bucks, Amanda," Travis said with a grin.

"What did I miss?" Mark asked.

"Nothing much…Amanda said you would stay at home and wait for Steve. I told her you'd show up here because you were never good at waiting," the younger doctor explained.

"What time will Steve be home?" Amanda asked. She knew the cop had been on assignment out of state for the last two months and was working undercover. From what little they knew, Steve Sloan had helped take down a drug ring operating near the border and would receive a medal for his accomplishment.

"He should be home this evening and that's why I'm here. I wanted to invite you over for a BBQ. Steve wasn't home for his birthday and I'd like him to know I didn't forget," Mark explained. The truth was he'd been so worried about his son that he had forgotten his birthday and wanted to do something special now that Steve was coming home.

"Are you sure Steve will be up to the company?" Amanda asked.

"I know he will…Steve's been through hell the last two months and he needs his friends…the people he cares about around him," Mark assured them.

"What would you like me to bring?" Jesse asked.

"Just yourselves…although if you have any of that chocolate cheesecake I'm sure Steve would love it," Mark said.

"I'll see what I can do," Amanda said.

"I'll bring the salad," Travis offered.

"Thanks, just don't add the apples this time," Mark ordered.

"But it's good…"

"Not everyone likes fruit in their potato salad, Jesse," Amanda teased lightly.

"All right, no apple," Jesse said.

"What time are you expecting Steve?" Amanda asked.

"He called me yesterday to say he'd be on the road by noon," Mark answered and glanced at the clock near the elevators. "If he stopped somewhere to grab some sleep and got back on the road this morning I'd say he'll be home by seven."

"Why didn't he fly back?" Jesse asked.

"Something about buying a new truck and taking it on a long test drive," the older physician answered.

"Long test drive indeed," Amanda said. Steve seemed to have found a new passion in the last couple of years. It started with a case involving a young man who Steve had quickly taken under his wing. Johnny Stevens had been involved with his dad's repair shop and helped restore several vehicles before falling in with the wrong crowd. The DA had gone easy on him when he turned state's evidence that resulted in several major arrests and convictions. Since that time Steve and Johnny had helped restore several older model trucks and sold those at a profit that helped the Stevens family retain ownership of their shop.

"Are you inviting Johnny?" Jesse asked.

"I did, but he's in the midst of mid terms so he took a rain check," Mark explained. "I have to pick up several things at the butcher so I'll see you tonight…"

"I believe you owe me five dollars, Jesse," Amanda said with a grin.

"What?"

"Well, I believe the bet was that Mark would be at work today."

"Yes, and he is."

"No, he just stopped in to invite us to dinner," Amanda said and rubbed the palm of her hand.

"But…"

"Pay up, Jesse, Amanda's right," Mark said before walking away. He hurried outside and took a deep breath of air before hurrying toward his car. The last two months had been harder than he cared to admit and he was glad the undercover operation was finally over and Steve was coming home. Too many times he'd woken late at night with the image of Steve's body laid out on a slab in the morgue. It was time for a celebration and Steve's homecoming seemed like the perfect opportunity.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM **

Awareness was slow in returning, and with it came the pain as the vehicle he was in hit a rut in the road before lurching to the right. He forced his eyes open and reached for the door, only to have his hands clasped tightly and yanked away from the door.

"Don't do that, Steve, we'll soon be home and I will be able to take care of you."

"Who…who are you?" the injured man asked softly.

"My name is Alana Morris and I'm a doctor. We'll soon be at my clinic and I'll give you something to help with the pain."

"Need…need to call my dad…let him know where…where I am," Sloan told her.

"Don't worry about your father, Steve, right now you are my priority and the faster we get to my clinic the faster we can make you comfortable," the woman explained.

"Dad…worried…expects me home."

"I'm sure he does, but he'll understand that we need to get you taken care of first," Morris assured him as Raul pulled the limo to a stop in front of a large ornate iron gate. A smile formed on her face as the gate opened and they drove onto her property. This was her home, a place where she could practice her skills without prying eyes scrutinizing her every move.

Steve moaned softly as the car lurched forward and again reached for the door handle. There was something chilling about this woman and he didn't want her examining him. This time his hands were jerked away without any of the softness of the earlier move. He fought the wave of nauseating dizziness that washed over him even as the woman wrapped tape around his wrists, and knew things had just gone from bad to worse.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As the day wore on, Mark continued to get things ready for Steve's return. He'd made several stops on his mission to make sure tonight's dinner contained everything his son enjoyed. BBQ'd steak was one of Steve's favorites along with baked potato and corn wrapped in foil with just a touch of butter.

Mark glanced at the clock and noted only five minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked. Steve had told him he'd be stopping for the night and he knew he shouldn't be expecting him home until at least six and right now it was just a little after four. He shook away the nagging fear that ate at him as the front door opened and Jesse and Amanda entered.

"Hi, Mark, is Steve home yet?" Travis asked.

"Not yet. He said he'd be in around six," the older man answered. "Guess I'm a little anxious."

"That's normal, Mark. Steve's been undercover for a couple of months and now that it's over you want to see that he's all right with your own eyes," Amanda observed.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When it comes to Steve you are," Jesse answered. "So, what needs to be done?"

"Just the salad. I've got the steaks marinating," Mark answered and led the way into the kitchen.

"Is there room in the fridge for the cheesecake?" Amanda asked.

"Bottom shelf," Mark answered. "There's wine in there if you'd like a glass."

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for dinner," Amanda told him. "So, how did Steve sound when you talked to him?"

"Tired, but he said he was fine and just wanted to get home and sleep in his own bed," the older man said.

"I bet he'll sleep for a week," Jesse observed.

"I don't think so…Captain Newman wants to see him first thing tomorrow morning to go over the case and Steve's involvement."

"Can't it wait?" Amanda asked.

"Not if they want this to go to trial as quickly as possible. The longer they wait the harder it will be to keep Steve's identity secret and make sure his testimony will bring the organization down," Mark explained and wished his son didn't have a trail to face in the coming months. He'd spoke to Steve on several occasions after an undercover operation and knew that not all criminals were the same. There were those who had a human side and those were the ones that Steve felt sorry for…men and women who fell on hard times and chose the wrong path, not because it was easier, but because it seemed like the only one available to them. It was after a case such as this that Steve needed to talk, and Mark would always be there to listen.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Alexander Raul pulled the car to a stop in front of the large house set back against the trees and opened the door. He stepped out, feeling the cool breeze as he opened the back door. He felt a little sorry for the man he knew as Steve Sloan, but he would never go against the doctor because he already bore the scars on his back from the last time he'd chosen to disobey her orders.

"Alex, make sure Carmen has my room prepared for the patient," Alana Morris ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," Raul said and hurried to the door.

"Now, Steve, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, but any questions you might have will have to wait until I get you taken care of."

"Who are you?" Steve managed.

"My name is Alana Morris, but I already told you that."

Steve felt her touch and tried to focus, but his vision continued to give him problems. He licked at dry lips and again tried to speak, but the woman placed her hand over his mouth.

"Save your strength, Steve," Alana warned.

"Why?" Steve asked, moaning when she pressed against his chest.

"Why save your strength or why are you here?"

"B…both."

"You'll find out later, but right now you should rest. Alex and Carmen will see that everything is ready for you," Alana told him.

Steve felt the world around him spiraling out of control, and tried to escape through the open door, but found the way blocked by the man he now knew as Alex. None of this made sense and until his head cleared he knew there was no point in trying to figure it out.

"Steve, you're injured and I am going to make sure there's nothing serious before we talk, so please don't do anything stupid or I will have to restrain you," the woman warned.

"Should I carry him?" Raul asked.

"No, Alex, I believe he can walk, but if he tries anything stupid then you are to pick him up and move him inside."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Is my room ready?"

"Carmen said everything is ready for you," Raul answered. He felt the man beside him falter, and instinctively reached out to steady him.

"He can walk on his own, Alex," Morris warned and waited for him to move away before reaching out and taking Steve Sloan's arm. "Come, Steve, we must get you taken care of and make sure the accident didn't do more damage than what appears on the surface."

Steve staggered along beside her and was soon inside the house. He was guided toward a door and once more tried to make sense of what was happening. Who was this woman and why was she doing this? He needed to call his father, but he had the feeling that this woman was not going to let that happen.

"Alex, help me get him out of his clothes and onto the bed," Morris said and cut the tape she'd wrapped around his wrists, smiling when the blond head came up and dazed eyes stared at her. "It's okay, Steve, you're going to be just fine."

"Where…are…"

"Sh, just relax," Alana told him and helped eased the shirt from his body, taking note of the bruise left by the seatbelt.

Steve wanted to fight her touch, but his body didn't cooperate as his clothing was slowly cut from his body and he was forced to lie back on the bed. It was hard to breathe and he panicked until the head of the bed was lifted so that he was in a semi seated position. He felt something cold against his arm and watched as a needle was pressed into his shoulder and some kind of liquid entered his body.

"That will help with the pain, Steve, and it will help you sleep. Relax and close your eyes while I take care of your wounds," Morris said and motioned for Alex to leave as Carmen entered the room.

Carmen Raul watched her husband leave, but said nothing as she began setting up and IV line. She'd been a nurse for several years, but lost her job due to cutbacks. Alan Morris had given her the chance to work in her field, and she'd fallen into the trap set by the woman. Now there seemed to be no way out for her or for Alex. They were as much a victim as the men Alana Morris brought home.

"Carmen, he could have internal injuries so we need to keep an eye on his temperature and take several blood samples."

"Yes, Doctor," Carmen said and reached for the patient's right hand. She watched the man's eyes as he forced them open and wished she could save him from the hell this woman's attention promised. She forced her eyes away and tied a length of tubing around his arm before slapping the top of his hand until she found a vein. She expertly inserted the small needle and soon had a simple IV solution running into his arm.

"Carmen is a wonderful nurse, Steve, and she will help with your care," Morris explained and gently prodded the darkened area on Steve Sloan's chest. "I know you have a lot of questions, Steve, but right now it is more important for you to sleep. If I have to I will give you something stronger, but for now I'd rather make sure there's nothing more serious than a couple of broken bones and a possible concussion."

"Need to call…my dad…"

"There'll be time enough for that later, Steve," Morris said and moved to the cabinet that held the heavy drugs that would put him out for hours or even days if necessary. She took out a small bottle and quickly loaded a syringe before moving back to the bed. She took the IV line and smiled when he feebly reached out to sop her. "Sh, you're okay, Steve, I'm going to take care of you."

"No," Sloan managed as the medication took effect and sleep beckoned to him. "Carmen, I want you to monitor his vitals and call me if anything changes. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Doctor," Carmen said and watched as the woman placed soft restraints across his wrists and ankles before she left the room. "I'm sorry…I wish there was something I could do to help."

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Mark glanced at his watch and stood up as Jesse joined him on the patio. He knew Steve could have been delayed in traffic, but he would have called. Several times Mark had tried calling his cell number, but the provider said the cell owner was unavailable. Again this was no reason to panic, but it was closing in on nine and still no sign of his son.

"He could have run into traffic and decided to get a room for the night," Jesse offered.

"He would have called," Mark observed.

"Maybe he was too tired."

"Steve would have called if he could, Jesse. Something's happened," Mark told him.

"You don't know that for sure," the younger man said. "Maybe he had trouble with the new truck? Maybe a flat tire…"

"Who are you trying to convince, Jesse?" Mark asked softly.

"You…me…both of us," Travis answered as Amanda joined them.

"I'm going to call Newman and see if he's heard anything," Mark said and hurried back inside the house.

"Jesse, do you really believe Steve pulled over for the night?" Bentley asked.

"No, Mark's right…he would have called," Travis answered. "Mark did say he heard from Steve once the case was over didn't he?"

"Yes, he said Steve was anxious to get home. You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think, Amanda. Steve's a smart man and he'd be careful, but from what I heard about this particular organization they don't forgive and forget," Jesse told her.

"I doubt any of the people Steve helped put away are the type to forgive and forget. It's par for the course in his line of work," Bentley said worriedly. "Mark's not going to rest until he finds out what's happened."

"I know…I'm going to stay tonight and hopefully Steve will call," Jesse told her as Mark returned. "Did Newman know anything?"

"No, but he's going to call in a couple of favors and see if anyone's spotted Steve. I'm going to call the local hospital along his route to see if he was brought in," Mark told them. "Amanda, I know you have to get home for the boys."

"I call and they're fine. I can stay, Mark."

"No, you go on home and I'll call as soon as we know anything," Mark told her.

"I'm staying, Mark," Jesse said and left no room for argument.

"Thanks, Jesse," the older man said and walked Amanda to her car.

"Mark…"

"I know and I'll call," Sloan told her. He watched her drive away and went back into the house to find Jess already pulling out the list of hospitals in the cities and towns along the route Steve was taking.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Alana Morris looked at the screen of her laptop and smiled at the picture displayed there. Steve Sloan lay on the hospital bed, eyes closed, monitors clicking and beeping as IV solution ran into his hand. She'd sent the blood samples for testing and would be watching him closely for any tell tale signs of internal injuries.

Alana leaned forward and watched as the man's head shifted slightly as if he was dreaming and smiled as Carmen lifted the rails on the side of the bed. She knew there was no point in delaying the call any longer and lifted her cell before hitting the speed dial and waiting for the man to answer.

"It's about time, Alana, tell me you have him."

"I have him, but he was injured."

"What? How bad? You were supposed to keep him out of the picture until after the judge threw the case out!"

"I know, and that's exactly what I'm doing. This just means he is much easier to handle," Alana assured him.

"Yes, but it was supposed to look like he was negligent in not showing up for the indictment. My client will not be happy with this turn of events."

"Your client should have thought of that before making the mistake of hiring Steve Sloan in the first place."

"He had no idea Steve Sloan was a cop!"

"That's because he didn't do his homework. Look, I'll keep Sloan from testifying long enough for the case to be thrown out of court…perhaps longer depending on how well he responds to my treatment."

"Don't kill him or…"

"Don't threaten me or I'll see to it that your client is buried so deep he'll never see the light of day," Alana said and hung up. She placed the phone in her pocket and made her way toward the room that resembled one seen in every hospital across the country. She pushed open the door to see Carmen checking the patient's vitals. "How is he?"

"His temperature is 100, BP 130/78," Carmen answered.

"Keep an eye on his temperature," Alana ordered.

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm going to stay with him. You and Alex are free for the rest of the night," Morris said.

"Thank you," Carmen said and hurried from the room.

Alana knew Alex and Carmen Raul would retire to the small cottage at the back of her property, leaving her alone in the house with Steve Sloan. She gently touched his cheek, admiring the strong cheek bones while moving her fingers through his hair. She was being paid well for this, but after seeing Steve Sloan she knew she would not allow anyone to interfere in her new plans for the handsome cop.

"You and I are going to get along very well and I'm sure you will enjoy being part of my world," Alana said and lowered the rail before lying down beside the sleeping man.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"You and I are going to get along very well and I'm sure you will enjoy being part of my world," Alana said and lowered the rail before lying down beside the sleeping man.

DMDMDMDMDM

Jesse Travis hung up the phone and rubbed at tired eyes before reaching for the cup of cold coffee he'd poured nearly an hour ago. He glanced at the clock and noted it was nearing midnight as Mark Sloan joined him in the living room.

"Anything?" Sloan asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, Mark, but I called every hospital along Steve's route, but he's not in any of them."

"What about the morgue?"

"No, the ones I checked have no John Does," Travis answered.

"Thank God," Mark said tiredly.

"Mark, maybe he's had car trouble and can't get to a phone."

"He'd find a way, Jesse. Remember when he was stuck in that blizzard in Denver. He walked three miles just to get a message to me that he was all right."

"I remember he ended up with pneumonia and spent a week in the Denver hospital," Jesse said.

Mark nodded and couldn't help but smile at the memories of visiting his son at that particular hospital. Steve was grouchier than an old bear because he was stuck in the hospital during Christmas. The day they'd brought him home his eyes lit up like a kid who'd found out Santa really did exist. The tree stood tall in the corner and was surrounded by unopened gifts while a pair of stockings hung next to it.

"We'll find him, Mark," Jesse vowed when he saw the change come over the older man.

"I hope so, Jesse," Mark said and walked slowly to the window. _'Where are you, Steve?'_ he thought.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve slowly opened his eyes, wincing when the bright overhead light stabbed at his eyes. It took several minutes to bring everything into focus without setting off the jackhammer that beat against his skull. He turned his head and began taking stock of his surroundings.

There was a silver table to the right of the bed, a matching chair next to it. There were no pictures on the pristine white walls, but there were several shelves holding equipment he'd seen in his father's office. He glanced to his left and frowned when he spotted a cabinet that held small vials and other medical paraphernalia.

Steve shifted slightly and tried to sit forward, surprised when he found it impossible to move. He glanced at the IV line leading into his right arm and soon found the reason he couldn't move. His wrists were encircled by some kind of soft material and held to the bed by a length of leather. Steve lifted his head and looked at the straps that crossed his chest as the first icy tendrils of fear sent a shiver of dread down his spine.

"What the hell!" he spat and fought to free himself from the restraints.

"Ah, you are awake."

"Who the hell are you?" Steve snapped.

"I already told you my name, Steve, but I guess I should expect confusion with a head injury like the one you suffered…"

"Still doesn't answer my question," Sloan snarled as she placed a tray on the silver table and lowered the bed rail.

"What question?" the woman asked with a grin as she sat on the edge of the bed and touched her fingers to his pale cheek.

"Who are you and where the hell am I? Why am I in restraints?"

"That's more than one question, Steve, but I'll do my best to answer them for you. My Name is Alana Morris and I am a doctor…which means you are very fortunate that I found you."

"This isn't a hospital."

"No, it's my home, but rest assured I have everything I need to take care of you."

"Why not take me to a hospital?"

"I'm afraid my client wants you kept under wraps until further notice. You see your accident wasn't really an accident, but you weren't meant to be urt. Lucky for you I am fully qualified to look after you. The restraints are there to make sure you don't do anything stupid while you're a guest in my home."

"I need to get out of here!"

"You will, but not until the charges against my client are dropped…"

"What client?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, but let's just say you have made yourself a powerful enemy and will be lucky if he allows you to live when this is over," Morris explained and checked the IV line leading into his arm. "Are you in any pain?"

Steve refused to answer the woman as he watched her face closely. There was something about her that didn't set right and he wondered if she really was a doctor. A noise at the door caught his attention and he turned to see a woman enter the room carrying a tray.

"Ah, Carmen, please put the tray on the table," Morris ordered and returned her attention to the patient. "Steve, Maria is a wonderful cook and I'm sure you must be hungry by now…"

"Not hungry," Sloan told her.

"Now, Steve, part of my job is to make sure you stay healthy while under my care. Not eating will make it necessary for me to intervene and believe me you will not like the alternative."

"Is there anything else, Dr. Morris?"

"No, thank you, Carmen, I believe I can handle this patient," Morris told her and waited for her to leave. "Now, Steve, it's time you realize that you need to do as I say. I am going to sit you up a little so that I can feed you…"

"I can do it!" Steve snapped.

"You could, but that would require my releasing your hands and right now I don't think that is a wise idea." Alana lifted the lid of the plate and smiled before picking up the fork and dipping it into the fluffy mashed potatoes.

Something about this woman unnerved him and Steve knew he had to be careful around her if he was going to escape. Something told him she would make good on her threat to force him to eat. He opened his mouth, and accepted the offering as Alana Morris hummed softly.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been left alone. His captor had helped him eat before injecting something into the IV that knocked him out. He glanced toward the window on his right, but could make out nothing except his own reflection. For all intents and purposes, the room looked like it could have been in any hospital in any city, but he knew that was wrong. Wherever he was, he didn't know, but somehow he would escape and figure out who the hell hired Alana Morris.

Steve turned his attention to the Velcro straps surrounding his wrists and tried pulling on them. There was very little give to either band, but he knew he had to escape, the quicker the better if his instincts about Morris were right. He closed his eyes and lay back in frustration while he continued to work on escape.

Steve grew frustrated with the lack of success and silently cursed the pain his struggles had awakened. His thoughts turned to his father and he wished he could get word to him that he was alive. Mark Sloan had always been a worrier, especially where his family and friends were concerned. He renewed his efforts to free his hands, but stopped when he heard footsteps outside his door.

Steve closed his eyes and waited until whoever it was entered the room before opening them just enough to see who his visitor was. He felt only slightly relieved when he realized it wasn't Alana Morris. He opened his eyes and fully and looked at her before speaking softly. "Could you…loosen these? My fingers are numb?"

"I'll get the doctor…"

"No, please, I'm sure the doctor is tired…just loosen them a little."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," the woman said and adjusted the flow of the IV before reaching for a syringe and loading it with medication.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Morris said I was to give you something to help you sleep," Carmen answered and injected the medication into the IV juncture closest to his hand.

"I don't want to sleep…at least let me use the phone. I need to let my dad know I'm all right," Steve asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry…I can't," Carmen said and tucked the blankets around his body before hurrying from the room.

Steve licked at dry lips as his eyes were drawn to the IV leading into his hand. He could feel whatever she'd given him taking control and found it hard to think as his eyes drifted closed. His dreams were filled with images that crises-crossed each other in a nightmare of conflicting scenes that left him moaning softly in the darkness.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Captain Walter Newman pulled his car to a stop in front of Mark Sloan's beach house and sat for several minutes before finally exiting the vehicle. He prided himself on doing his job to the best of his ability and when one of his people went missing or was under investigation he made damn sure they knew he was behind them. Although there were times when his instincts were wrong and he had no choice, but to testify against one of his own.

Steve Sloan was not just an officer, he was a friend and right now Newman's instincts were kicking him in the gut. Something had gone wrong between the time Sloan finished his last case and the return trip to his father's home. He knew he had no real proof that anything had happened to Steve, but years of trusting his gut told him they had to work fast. Newman walked up to the door, but before he could knock the elder Sloan came around the side of the house.

"Walter, thank you for coming out," Mark said and led the way to the patio where Jesse Travis and Amanda Bentley waited.

"Mark, has there been any word from Steve?"

"Not a damn thing. Jesse and I have been checking the hospitals and morgues," Sloan answered tiredly. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks," Newman said and moved to the empty chair. He perused the papers strewn across the table and noted that, as usual, Mark Sloan was thorough. Each of the hospitals and morgues had been checked and would call if either Steve Sloan or a John Doe was brought in.

"Walter, were you able to get anything from Captain Carver?" Sloan asked and handed the man a mug.

"Carver said Steve left on time…"

"We already knew that since Steve called Mark," Jesse observed.

"Can you tell us what Steve was working on?" Amanda asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Newman told them. "The truth is I don't even know all of it and that's why I was against sending Steve into this without proper backup."

"I can't help thinking that case has something to do with Steve's disappearance," Mark said. "Do you know Carver very well?"

"Not really, but from everything I do know I believe he's a good man," Newman answered.

"Do you think he'd help us?" Sloan asked.

"I think so. What are you thinking, Mark?"

"I think we need to go over the route Steve said he was taking, starting with the last time I heard from him," Mark answered. "Jesse, I need you to cover for me at the hospital."

"Mark, you can't be serious. I've got a couple of weeks holidays saved up and could take the time off," Travis offered.

"Thanks, Jesse, but…"

"No buts…Steve are my friend and he's done the same for me before. I'll call Mike Richards and make arrangements for someone to cover our shifts," Jesse told him.

"Jesse," Mark said and knew there was no way he could talk the younger man out of it as Travis picked up the phone and called the hospital administrator. "Walter, would you contact Carver and ask him if he knows anything that might help us find Steve?"

"I will," Newman said. "Look, Steve's a good cop and he's also a friend. I'm going to do everything I can to help find him, but this last case might not have anything to do with his disappearance."

"I know, but it's a place to start," Mark said and watched as Amanda continued to check the clinics along Steve's route home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Alana Morris knew she had the skills and the drugs she needed to keep Steve Sloan under control, but she didn't want him that way. She wanted him awake and able to understand what was happening to him and to feel the helplessness of his situation. She stepped through the doorway and smiled at the man whose face was relaxed in sleep.

Alana checked the monitors and was pleased to see the numbers were well within the parameters set out in the books she'd studied during her tenure as a doctor at several hospitals. Most people when they looked at her saw nothing extraordinary, yet she'd passed the Mensa tests and was part of that elite group. That was one of the reasons she had enough money sequestered away to last her a lifetime if she decided it was time to retire and settle down.

Was Steve Sloan the man who could make her give up this life and maybe have children or would he fight her until there was no choice, but to use the drugs to control him. Time would tell, and if she kept to herself like she normally did, then she had all the time in the world.

Alana shook herself and moved closer to the bed. She lowered the side rail, pulled back the blankets and checked the heavy duty bruising that covered his chest and gently prodded the area. Her touch was gentle, but it elicited a small moan from the injured man and she felt the shift of bone that signaled a broken rib.

"That's going to hurt for a while, Steve, but don't worry I have everything I need to keep you comfortable," Alana said and lowered the blanket even further until his virile body lay naked before her. It was easy to see he worked out and took care of his body as her hands wandered along his biceps and slowly traced the muscular chest, down his taut stomach and stopped at the scar near his navel. There were several scars on his body and she knew some had been made by bullets while others were made by a knife.

"You know a cop's life is a hard one, and although I admire people who can put themselves in harm's way for others I will insist on you giving up that lifestyle if we're going to be together," Alana whispered seductively and watched as his eyes moved beneath the closed lids.

"I know you're awake, Steve, so open your eyes for me," Alana soothed as her fingers continued their exploration of his body.

"Don't," Sloan managed, but could do nothing to stop the unwanted touch.

"Don't what?" Alana asked.

"Don't touch…me."

"As your doctor…"

"Not my…not my doctor," Steve gasped as she pressed against his chest.

"I am your doctor now, Steve, and you will learn that quickly or you will find life here can be quite unbearable…"

"Already is," the injured man managed and cried out when she applied pressure to the bruised area of his chest.

"I thought cops were supposed to be smart, Steve?" Alana said and released the pressure on his injured rib. "I am in charge here, Steve, and it would not be smart to antagonize me because I control your life right now and believe me I know how to inflict pain without causing permanent damage. I also have medications at my disposal…some are legal, but some haven't even been tested yet so don't force me to use you as a guinea pig."

"Don't," Steve said, fear seizing his mind at the thought of the uncontrolled substances that could be bought for the right price.

"Then behave yourself and perhaps there will come a time when I will release you from these restraints," Alana told him and turned when a knock sounded on the door. "What is it, Carmen?"

"Bring it in," Alana ordered and reluctantly pulled the small table closer to the bed. "I had Carmen prepare breakfast for you. I'm afraid it is mostly a soft diet for now until we see how you handle it."

"Not hungry."

"Then I guess we'll need to feed you through a tube to make sure you are receiving the…"

"No tubes," Steve snapped.

"Then you will eat?"

"Don't have mu…much choice."

"Sure you do as long as the choice is the right one."

"You mean the one you w…want?" Sloan spat.

"Exactly," Alana said and uncovered the bowl of steaming cereal.

"You need to release my hands so I can eat," Steve told her.

"Nice try, but I believe I'll feed you for now," Alana told him and picked up the spoon.

Steve resigned himself to being helpless, at least for the moment, but somehow he would get out of this mess. His thoughts turned to his father and he wished he could get a message to him. Mark Sloan had a tendency to worry, and Steve was sure his father was searching for him already. He just hoped he didn't do it alone because something told him this woman was not about to let him escape or be rescued. The food was surprisingly good and he tried to ignore the fact that she was feeding him, but she continued to speak of his life with each mouthful she fed him. Steve finally understood what she wanted, but he wasn't willing to give it to her, even if it cost him his life.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

John Carver had been a cop longer than he cared to remember. He'd received his share of bullet wounds and beatings at the hands of people who thought themselves above the law and still he had never thought of giving up his job. His father had been a cop, and his grandfather had been a Texas Ranger, both men had earned the highest honors for their work. His own office walls were covered with awards and certificates, but the best reward for him was not the papers that covered his wall. It was the faces of the people he'd helped people who now led active lives because of the small things he'd done and the choices he helped them make.

Carver had a great deal of respect for cops who went undercover and took down the criminals who hid below the surface and blamed others for their crimes. How many times during the last 27 years had he seen good men killed or a case lost because of some lawyer who wanted to make a quick buck. John knew not all lawyers were like that, but those that were seemed to be what caught the public's eye because of the high profile cases that were lost on a technicality.

Carver turned his attention to the file in front of him and looked at the pictures and bios of the people involved. Steve Sloan had done his job and then some and because of that there would be fewer drugs on the streets until the next gang took control. He knew it was inevitable, but he enjoyed the reprieve, no matter how small.

The call from Walter Newman had been like a blow to his gut and he tried to ignore the feeling that Steve Sloan's disappearance had to do with the Bennett case. Robert Bennett's bail had been set at over a million dollars in spite of the prosecutor's protests that the man had the money and the means to escape and that a million dollars was nothing more than a drop in the bucket for the multi -millionaire. Too bad the judge didn't see things that way and Bennett was free to do as he pleased as long as he stayed in the jurisdiction.

Carver shook away those thoughts as the phone rang and he pressed the button to receive the call. "Carver," he said softly.

"_John, it's Walter Newman."_

"I figured I'd be hearing from you, but I don't have anything new to add. I've got highway patrol checking for his truck along the major routes, but they haven't turned up anything since the last time I talked to you," Carver told him.

"_Damn, look Steve's father has helped us on occasion and he wants to come up there and look into Steve's movements before he left."_

"I remember reading about Mark Sloan…the man would have made one hell of a detective."

"_Like father like son fits Mark and Steve Sloan. Will you help him?"_

"I'll do what I can, but right now there's not much to go on," Carver said.

"_I know…thanks, John, I owe you one."_

"Not likely…think the list of IOUs is still a pretty long one on my end. I'll call if I hear anything new," Carver said and hung up the phone before turning his attention to the files once more.

John Bennett was under surveillance and so far he was doing everything by the book. He knew he was being watched and had even been so bold as to offer the two on duty officers a cup of coffee. The man was a cold blooded killer, but it had taken Steve Sloan to bring about his downfall. The problem was with Steve's disappearance the case against Bennett was now in danger of being another blown opportunity.

"Marcus, get in here," Carver called to the man seated at the desk just outside his door.

"What's going on, captain?" Marcus Van Patton asked.

"Mark Sloan is on his way here and I want you to cooperate with him. Give him whatever he asks for," Carver ordered.

"Is he…"

"Steve's father," Carver interrupted.

"What's going on?"

"Sloan never made it home when he left."

"Maybe that damn truck he bought broke down or he figured he needed to catch up on sleep after all," Van Patton suggested.

"No, I don't think so. He'd have called his father if that was the case," Carver explained.

"What time will he get here?"

"I'm not sure, but you can bet he'll come straight here," the captain said. "And Marcus, make sure you keep me up to date on everything you find."

"Yes, Sir," Van Patton said and returned to his desk.

"All right, Sloan, let's hope your dad's half as good as you are," Carver said and reached for the bottle of antacid. God, but his ulcers were going to be the death of him if this kept up.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM **

Mark Sloan kept his eyes closed as Jesse Travis drove toward their destination. He was so damned tired, but could not sleep, not when his son was out there…somewhere. He turned his head slightly and looked out at the darkened road, not really seeing anything, but hoping to see Steve's truck pulled to the side of the road.

Newman had assured him that Carver would extend him every courtesy and help him in any way he could, but so far there'd been no word on Steve. There were so many things that could have happened, so many criminals who had a vendetta against his son, against him for that matter. Any one of them could be behind Steve's disappearance, and no matter how he looked at it he was in danger of losing his son.

Carol's death had nearly devastated him, but Steve had been there for him. How could he face losing Steve when there'd be no one there to lean on? Oh, Jesse and Amanda would be there, but it wasn't the same. Steve was his last tie to his wife, a woman whose love was strong even after her death because he saw it in their children.

"We'll find him, Mark," Jesse said and heard the heavy sigh that escaped from the man seated beside him.

"I know," Mark whispered softly. "Steve's strong and he'll fight..."

Jesse kept his eyes on the road, but he heard the slight hitch in the older man's voice and knew Mark was fighting to retain control of his emotions. Steve had gone missing before, and more often than not it was due to some angry perp who blamed Steve for his own shortcomings.

"I just wish…I'd gone to meet him once the case was over," Mark said.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Mark, Steve's job is a dangerous one and you've been there for him when he needed you. You listened when he came home after a hard case and you talked him through some rough patches. I wish I could say the same for my father," Jesse told him.

"Thank you, Jesse," Mark said and smiled in spite of the fear he felt. Steve was out there and somehow he would find him and bring him home.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM **

Steve was glad when she left him alone and tried to pull his hands free of the restraints, but whoever had fastened them had made sure it stopped just short of cutting off the circulation. The IV bag hanging over his head was nearly empty and he knew Alana or Carmen would be there to change it before long. He just hoped it was the latter because she seemed to be his only hope of escaping Morris' clutches.

Steve fisted his hands in frustration and renewed his efforts to get free, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep when someone pushed the door open. He caught the scent of flowers and tried to keep from tensing up as soft hands touched against his cheek and the woman began speaking softly.

"What would you do if I told you I would kill anyone who interferes in my plans? I know so much about you Steve Sloan…more than your friends or your father. I know what you are capable of and I know you will push the limits of the law to do what you think is right. I admire that in a man, but you must realize that by putting yourself in their company it makes you as bad as they are. You should never go into the pit of snakes…not when it could get you killed. I will make sure you're never put in that position again."

Steve tried to relax tense muscles as her lips brushed against his and inwardly cringed when her fingers danced lightly across his chest and down toward his groin. He swallowed convulsively as she ran her tongue across his lips and was disgusted at the sickly sweet taste when her mouth pressed tight against his.

"I know you're awake, Steve, and you should know I will not tolerate duplicity of any kind."

Steve cried out as she shoved something sharp entered his arm and his eyes shot open. He could see her face framed in the overhead light and it was clear that things did not bode well for him. Whatever had been in the needle worked quickly and he felt his gut cramp as a wave of dizziness washed over him as he heard her voice close to his ear.

"I can reward you or punish you…the choice will be yours, but I would advise you to choose wisely because I have other drugs I can use to make your life unbearable."

Steve believed her and knew what hell was as he slowly felt the effects of the drug coursing through his veins like liquid fire.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Steve believed her and knew what hell was as he slowly felt the effects of the drug coursing through his veins like liquid fire.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Mark Sloan leaned his head back against the seat and kept his eyes closed as they drove along the secluded highway that would bring them to the last known location of his son. They'd been driving for nearly four hours now and there'd been no word from Amanda Bentley or Walter Newman. Mark knew Jesse was worried, but right now his own thoughts were keeping him uptight as the tension mounted.

Steve had been missing now for nearly two days, two days of frustration and unanswered questions. They knew where to start, but there was nothing after Steve had spoke with his father to say he was on his way back and that he'd bought a truck.

"Mark, do you want to pull over and grab something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, Jesse, but coffee sounds good," the older man answered.

"There's a service station about a mile ahead," Jesse told him.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll call Amanda and see if she's heard from Steve."

"Mark, I know you're worried, but Steve's a cop…a damn good cop and he's not stupid. If Bennett's involved Steve will find a way to contact us," Travis observed.

"From what Newman told me this Bennett is a cold blooded killer and Steve is lucky he got out of this alive," Mark said and rubbed at tired eyes. Deep down he knew Steve was good, no, Steve was the best at what he did, but it was at times like this that he wished his son had followed in his footsteps. Although, the truth was Mark enjoyed helping Steve out on some of his cases. It had gotten to the point where sometimes Newman actually called him in as an advisor on a few cases and he'd taken the initiative on several others.

"Mark, what if this has nothing to do with the Bennett case?"

"I've been thinking about that too, Jesse, but at least this is a place to start and it's the last thing Steve was working on before he disappeared," Sloan answered and stared out into the darkness that surrounded them. The road through this part of the state were well kept, but not well lit. There were places where Mark could look down into the valley below as the light from the pale moon and stars showed the rocky terrain.

Was Steve down there somewhere, trapped in an unfamiliar truck, his body broken and bleeding and unable to call for help? There were places along this lonely stretch of highway where a vehicle could crash through the underbrush and leave no sign that it had ever been there. Had Steve been involved in an accident, because he was too damn tired to drive? No, Steve was smart and if he'd been that tired he would have found a motel and grabbed some sleep before continuing his journey. Something had happened, something bad, and somehow he needed to find his son before it was too late.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Carmen Raul entered the room and felt her heart beat a little faster when she looked at the helpless man restrained on the bed. She knew his injuries were not life threatening, but Alana Morris would see that he remained a captive even after her latest client was in the clear. In the last few years this room had been occupied by several men and one woman. They were alive when they were freed, but their freedom had come at a cost because several vicious criminals were set free. Alana's clients paid her well to keep them under wraps and she did so with no qualms as to who was hurt in the process.

Carmen knew she was just as guilty as Alana was and that when they were caught she and her husband would both spend time behind bars. She moved to the bed and placed her hand against his forehead before flicking back the sweat dampened hair that hung across his forehead. He felt slightly warm, but she knew Alana's aggressive treatment would make sure any infection would be defeated before it ever caught hold.

"Dad?"

Carmen pulled back her hand as if scalded when she hear the whisper soft voice. She watched his face, the eyes opening to half mast before closing again. She touched her fingers against his chest and felt the beat of his heart before hearing a sound behind her. She turned, fear in her eyes, swallowing convulsively until she recognized the figure standing in the shadows.

"You need to be more careful, Carmen," Alexander said and moved to wrap his arms around her trim waist. "The doctor does not like anyone playing with her toys."

"She is going to kill this one," Carmen said.

"Perhaps, but there is nothing we can do if she decides he is to die."

"We could free him before she…"

"No, we can't, Carmen, unless you want to take his place. I don't want to be put in his position."

"I just feel so helpless when I look at them."

"I know, and someday we will leave this behind and find a home where no one will force you to do anything against your will, but for now we must do as the doctor says."

Carmen watched as Steve Sloan's face showed signs that he was waking up. She glanced at the loaded syringe she'd placed on the table and reluctantly picked it up.

"Give it to him and come to bed, Carmen," Alex ordered softly and watched as she cleaned an IV juncture near the captive's arm and slowly injected the medication. She felt her husband's arm around her waist as he slowly turned her away from Sloan and led her away from the bed.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Jesse Travis pulled into the service station and glanced at the man in the passenger seat. Mark Sloan hadn't said anything since he'd suggested grabbing something to eat and Jesse understood why the man wanted silence. Mark often grew quiet when something worried him, and now was no exception. He sighed heavily and stopped the car in front of a gas pump before turning to the man beside, a man he admired for both his beliefs and integrity.

"Mark, are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"Just coffee," Mark answered and reached into his pocket for a notebook. During the drive he'd been thinking and jotting down questions he wanted answers too, first and foremost on the list was finding out where his son was. After that the questions ranged from what had happened to Steve to where he was and who had him. He refused to dwell on the very real possibility that Steve was dead, laying in a ditch somewhere, his body twisted and broken.

"I'll grab some muffins in case you change your mind," Jesse told him and saw the older man nod before exiting the car.

Mark took the pen from behind his ear and sighed heavily as he continued to jot down things that might help him find Steve. If the truck had gone into a ravine then maybe Steve was stumbling along a stretch of road in an effort to find help. If that was true, then why hadn't someone found him? Mark knew his son well enough to know Steve would have found a way to call him if he could. He heard Jesse at the gas pump, but concentrated on the task at hand. Somewhere out here were the answers he wanted, but it was going to take time to find them, time he hoped Steve had.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve slowly came back to awareness as if through a thick layer of mud. He licked at dry lips and blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision, but only managed to awaken the drummer who'd taken up residence in his skull. He turned his head to the right and stared out through the partially open window. The sun had come up; bringing with it the promise of a warm day, yet Steve felt nothing but a deep chill that ran down his spine.

He had no idea how long he'd been here, but something told him it was already too long. Steve tried to clear the fog from his mind, worked hard to clear the images that seemed to be part of his dreams, but also had some basis in reality. He could feel the restraints holding him to the bed and could clearly see the IV solution dripping from the bag hanging above his head. If it wasn't for the fact that he was tied to the damn bed, he'd swear he was in a hospital.

Steve shifted, and glanced around the room, relieved to find he was well and truly alone in the room. He began working the straps around his wrists, but they held fast and gave him very little mobility. He tried pulling free, but only managed to abrade the skin and felt a small amount of blood trickle down his forearm.

Frustrated, Steve slammed his arms onto the mattress and silently cursed the woman who now held his life in her hands. Alana Morris had to be working for someone and if Steve was a betting man he'd swear Robert Bennett had something to do with his accident, although accident didn't quite fit what he was thinking. If the bastard was involved, then he wouldn't rest until Steve's body was wrapped up and gifted to him on a silver platter. Somehow he had to escape before that happened.

Steve tried pulling his legs up, but the result was the same and only fed his frustration as he lay back against the pillows. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he looked up at the IV solution dripping into his arm and he wondered if Morris had added something to it. He doubted that, because every time he woke up someone stepped into the room and stuck a syringe into his arm and sent him into oblivion for who knew how long.

Steve took stock in his surroundings and tried to figure out why a woman who claimed to be a doctor would kidnap him. He seemed to remember her telling him she had a client, but couldn't quite remember what else she'd claimed. The cop in him knew he needed to focus on the other woman, he thought her name was Carmen, because she seemed to be his best bet to escape this prison. He closed his eyes and did what he always did during an investigation and began looking for the best way out of this mess. He heard a sound at the door and knew there was no point in pretending to be asleep as Alana Morris entered the room.

"Good morning, Steve, I hope you slept well."

"You should no the answer to that," the cop snapped.

"Why would I know if you slept well?" Morris asked innocently.

"The drugs your using would be a good indicator," Steve answered.

"The drugs are simply to keep you from harming yourself until you accept your new station in life."

"My new station?" Steve asked, bewildered by the look of rapture on the woman's face.

"My client wants you kept under wraps until he's in the clear, but if you cooperate with me I can make sure he pays for his crimes," Morris told him.

"My testimony will put him away."

"Not if you're unavailable when he goes…if he goes to trial. You see, Steve, you are the only witness who can put him and several of his co-workers at certain scenes and you are also the only one who can testify to their crimes," Morris explained. "If you are game then I will take care of Bennett and his associates and save the taxpayers a lot of money."

"What do you need me for?" Steve asked. She'd confirmed his worst fears that Bennett was behind his kidnapping, but now he needed to know why she was willing to kill her clients for him.

"I don't need you, Steve, but I want you. I have met a lot of men in my life, but none so virile and brave as you are. Most of the people I take beg to be released and show how weak they are, but you…you've been fighting even while you're drugged. I admire you for your bravery, but it is also stupidity to throw your life away for people who don't know or understand you. It is a waste of your life and as a doctor I abhor that."

"I do what I do because of people like you," Steve vowed.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but what if I was to tell you that I can take care of your problems and make sure your father is safe. You see, Steve, I have always been a woman who believes in being thorough. I know how close you and your father are and I know you were both devastated when your sister…I believe her name is…was Carol, died. Did you blame yourself for that, Steve?"

Steven swallowed convulsively as he studied the woman standing beside the bed. For someone so beautiful, she was also chillingly cold with eyes that were calculating as she stared at him.

"I know where your father lives, Steve," Alana said softly and bent close to his right ear. "I know where Jesse Travis lives and Amanda Bentley and her two boys. Would you like your father to have to bury Jesse or for Dr. Bentley's boys to have to bury her? Or I could simply deliver something that will put her in a coma for the rest of her life. I don't believe you're the type of man who would allow others to suffer, or am I wrong?"

Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on anything but her voice. It grated on his nerves, but he couldn't quite drown her out as something slammed into his side and drove the air from his lungs. He tried to breathe through the worst of it, but felt her at his hand and opened his eyes in time to see her inject something into the IV line. It wasn't long before the cramps hit and pain flared throughout his body.

"You are a stubborn fool, Steve, but eventually you will learn that I can and will do everything for you. I will show you that I am the right woman for you…the only woman for you. The more you fight me on this the more pain I will cause, Steve, because some men seem to need pain to reinforce the love that grows between them and a woman. There will come a time when you and I will share a bed, but until then I will continue to teach you the difference between love and hate…or pain and agony."

Steve heard her leave and fought to stay conscious as waves of debilitating pain fused his nerves and sent daggers through his skull. It seemed to go on forever before the world around him disappeared in a cloak of darkness and he welcomed the relief from the pain.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly eleven when Jesse pulled the car to a stop in front of the police station and turned to look at Mark Sloan. The man had finally dozed off just before they hit the town limits and he was reluctant to wake him. That decision was taken from his hands as Mark's eye's opened and he rubbed them before looking around.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Mark snapped.

"We only just got here and it's obvious that you needed to sleep," Travis told him and saw the spark of anger disappear as the older man ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jesse…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Mark," Travis advised and reached for the door handle. "We better check in…maybe they've found something they might have missed."

Mark exited the car and breathed deep of the cooler air before heading toward the police station. He hoped there was news, but something told him they'd hit the same wall as the one he'd come up against while making notes during the drive. He knew in his heart that Steve was in danger and remembered his son once telling him that a crime was best solved in the first 48 hours because after that the trail went cold. When that happened the victim often wound up not being found…or else their bodies were discovered in some obscure grave.

Mark pushed open the door and entered the small police station and wasn't surprised to see only two of the desks were occupied. He walked to the nearest one and waited for the man to look up from the file he'd been studying.

"Can I..." the man's words died as he looked at Mark and stood up. "You must be Steve's father?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Sloan asked.

"Marcus Van Patton...I worked with Steve while he was here and he's one hell of an undercover operative," the cop answered. "Captain Carver was called away, but he told me to help you in any way we can, but I'm not sure there's anything more we can offer."

"When Steve left was he alone?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, he was," Van Patton assured him. "He was supposed to catch a flight out, but that truck old man Riley was selling caught his eye. It was a good little rig and Steve got it for a song."

"Any chance he told anyone what route he'd be taking?" Mark asked.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure he was anxious to test out the truck and get home. I wish we'd paid more attention, Mr. Sloan, but once he bought the truck he through his bags in the back and left."

"Is there anywhere he might have run into trouble and not been able to call for help?" Jesse asked and followed the officer to the map of the town and surrounding area.

"If he was taking a direct route I'd say he'd follow the highway south, but he'd have to take several side roads through this area and it can be treacherous during heavy rains. We had several storm systems move through in the last few days, but there's been no reports of any accidents," Van Patton explained.

"What about Bennett?"

"He's been clean since his arraignment, but we're keeping an eye on things. The problem is once Bennett finds out Steve is missing he'll get his lawyers to move up the trial date."

"Then we need to find Steve before Bennett finds out," Mark told him. "Can I look at the files you have on Bennett?"

"Sure, but there's a lot of it…the bastard figured he was above the law and nearly was until Steve managed to get in under his radar. It takes a special kind of cop to do that, Mr. Sloan," Van Patton told him as he led the two men toward an empty desk. "Most of the files are on the computer, but we do keep hard copies of the documents as well. Just take a seat and help yourself to coffee while I print out the pertinent information."

"Thank you," Mark said and sat down tiredly.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Alana Morris watched the man sleeping and knew there was no way she would give him up. Not now, not after seeing him up close and personal. Alana had always been a woman who took what she wanted and she wanted Steve Sloan and would do everything to keep him. She knew he would not stay with her willingly, at least not at the beginning, but she had extensive knowledge of drugs, some approved, and some that weren't. At some point in time he would either be hers willingly, or he would succumb to the use of drugs. God, she hoped it was the former, because he invaded her dreams and made her want him without even trying.

Alana drew back the heavy drapes and opened the window to let the cool breeze enter the room, bringing with it the promise of cooler weather. She moved back to the bed and ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling the heavily whiskered face and knew it was time to shave him. She had never been a lover of beards or mustaches and wanted to brush her hands along his strong cheekbones and jaw without feeling the rough bristles.

Alana heard footsteps outside the room and turned to find Carmen Raul in the doorway. "Carmen, bring me some warm water and your husband's shaving supplies."

"Yes, Doctor," Carmen said and hurried away.

Alana smiled and ran her finger along Steve's lips and smiled when she felt his warm breath on her hand. "You and I could be so happy together, Steve…our children will be strong. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a family? Not just your father and your friends, but children of your own? I have always wanted a family, but have never met the right man until now. I will make sure Bennett and his people never find you."

Alana knew Bennett was a dangerous man, but she had people who depended on her and she could call in several favors. She could have him eliminated with no questions asked and would do just that if it came down to it. What was it about this man that made her heart react like a teenager with her first crush? Why was she so willing to take chances with a man like Bennett? It didn't really matter, because what she wanted, she would take no matter what the cost.

"Where do you want these, Doctor?" Carmen asked upon returning.

"Put them on the table. Are you and Alex going into town?"

"Yes, is there anything you want brought back?"

"There's a list on the fridge, but please add shaving supplies. I will have to make a supply run tomorrow, but for now I believe we have everything I need to take care of Steve," Alana said and smiled as she watched the injured man's eyes move behind closed lids.

"Should I bring something back for lunch?"

"Yes, I'd like something from that little bistro you and Alex talk about. Bring back some of those little finger sandwiches and soup," Alana ordered and waited for the woman to leave before turning her complete attention to the captive male. "Steve, I know you are awake, so please don't insult me by pretending you are not listening. Carmen and Alex have gone into town for supplies, and I believe it is time to tend to your more personal needs. Would you like to tell me where to start?"

"Untie me," Steve snarled and glared at the woman standing beside the bed.

"Now we both know that's not going to happen, Steve, and since you seem unwilling to answer me civilly then I guess I will start with a shave," Alana told him and reached for the shaving crème. She held his face and smoothed the crème over his chin and cheeks while he glared at her.

"Don't," Steve said when she reached for the straight razor.

"I believe I should be the one to say that…don't move because I have not had much experience with straight razors and would hate to cut you," Alana warned.

Steve gritted his teeth as the woman slowly shaved him and silently cursed her touch as she slid it along his throat, just above his Adam's apple. He knew if he moved at all she could slit his throat and breathed a sigh of relief when she placed the razor on the table and washed the remainder of the shaving crème from his face.

"That's so much better. I prefer you without facial hair, Steve," Alana said and picked up the basin of dirty water. "It's time for a sponge bath, but I need to get clean water, soap, and washcloths so don't go anywhere."

Steve waited for her to leave and renewed his efforts to get free, but Alana Morris had made sure his restraints had little or no give to them. His listened to the water running and let his mind wander to his father and knew he was probably beside himself with worry. There was no doubt in his mind that Mark, Jesse, and Amanda were worried about him and probably already searching for him, but would they find him before this woman went to far.

Steve knew very little about her, but he did understand that she was indeed a doctor, but that the Hippocratic Oath meant nothing to her. He tried to remember everything she'd told him about who she was and why she'd kidnapped him, but whatever drugs she'd given him made it hard for him to think clearly. He thought she'd mentioned Bennett, but couldn't be sure and right now it really didn't matter because suddenly Alana Morris had changed things and made it personal.

"I would love to release you and allow you to shower, but I'm afraid that is something you will have to earn," Alana told him upon re-entering the room and placing a basin of warm water on the table.

Steve felt the blanket pulled back and son felt her hands on his chest before she took the cloth and gently rubbed it across his ribs and abdomen, stopping for several long seconds just below his navel. He lifted his head from the pillow and stared angrily at her as she added soap to the cloth and continued her ministrations to his body. He took note of the heavy bruising caused by the seatbelt and knew if he could get free he could probably escape, but Alana did not seem the type of woman to fool easily. He lay back and closed his eyes as he thought about the best course of action. Somehow he would need to make Morris believe he was resigned to his fate. The problem was it would take time because he understood she was not the type to be easily duped.

"What do you like to eat, Steve?"

"I thought you knew everything about me?" Sloan asked, gasping as she pressed her hand against the bruises on the right side of his chest.

"I do, but I want to hear your voice. Tell me what you like to eat and what you enjoy doing on your day off," Alana ordered and rinsed the soap from his body.

"I like ribs…ribs," he gasped as the cloth worked over his inner thighs.

"What kind of sauce?"

"Med…stop," he begged as she continued to manipulate his senses.

"That's not going to happen, Steve, so just relax and enjoy my touch…"

"Never!" Sloan snarled and began to fight the restraints in spite of his earlier thoughts. It angered him to feel so absolutely helpless and at this woman's mercy and yet, he knew he was only making things worse as she dropped the cloth into the water and reached for something in her pocket.

"I am so tired of people who do not appreciate what their physician does for them, Steve, so now I will simply give you a strong sedative, but be advised their will be consequences once I am finished your bath!" Alana warned and shoved the needle into his arm, smiling when he cried out at the vicious attack.

Steve cried out and jerked violently against the Velcro straps surrounding his wrists, but soon felt whatever drug she'd given him begin to take affect. His body relaxed as his eyes closed and he knew hell was very real and that he was trapped there with a woman who had a strange way of showing how she cared for someone. Darkness closed around him, but instead of giving in to it he was forced to listen to her angry tirade as she continued washing his body.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Robert Bennett leaned back in the chair and reached for the glass of Chablis the waitress had brought him. He knew the men seated around the table had no idea just how bad things were for him, and for now he wanted to keep it that way. These three men were his major clients who represented people from several different countries. This restaurant was their normal meeting place and was owned by his brother. James Bennett had no idea what his brother was in to, and Robert worked hard to keep it that way simply because he needed a safe environment to hold his meetings. His affiliation with the trio at this meeting was not well known and he was certain that Steve Sloan had not seen their files. If he had he would have named them at the trial and that gave Bennett the confidence to call them and renew their acquaintance.

Before the problems with Steve Sloan, Bennett had arranged for a rather large shipment of drugs, firearms, and counterfeit money. It involved the three men present at this meeting and he needed to complete the transaction before his trial started. With Sloan out of the way his lawyer would ask that the charges be dismissed on the grounds of insufficient evidence. It helped that the judge assigned to his trial was in his pocket and that he would tear Steve and other cops like him a new one for not bothering to show up for a trial date.

William Rider was in his late fifties, with thinning black hair speckled with grey. He was dressed in an Armani suit and looked to be the picture perfect grandfather, yet he had cold bloodedly killed his ex-wife and framed her fiancé for the crime. He represented a well known cartel in Buenos Ares and had enough money and people behind him to make him a big gun in the drug trade.

Brian Chen represented several people from China and took pleasure with prostitutes, both male and female, and yet kept his family life separate. His mother was American, while his father was born in China and had married his wife against his family's wishes. He'd been forced to make a name for himself and had done so by trafficking in slaves. Brian had taken control when his father had been killed by one of his slave, and had made sure the woman responsible paid for her 'crimes'.

Aleksey Demidov was a large Russian who had come to him three years ago with a proposal that had earned him enough Euros that they could retire. The problem was you never retired from this business and Aleksey would not hesitate to take him out if ordered to do so. Even his known associates knew very little about Demidov, but they knew enough not to betray him. He could kill with his hands, but was also known for his prowess with a knife. The Russian had the backing of some major players in the mob and that made him a shrewd business partner.

"Why did you call us here, Robert?" Rider asked.

"That's what I like about you, William, you always get right to the point," Bennett said and smiled in spite of the fear that gripped him. These men were associates, but they were also ruthless killers and he needed to tread carefully. He placed his glass on the table and clasped his fingers together, tapping the index fingers as he looked at each man. "I have a proposition that could see our profits doubled, but we must move immediately."

"I don't know if that's possible at this point," Brian Chen said.

"Not even if it meant increased profits and the promise of future business ventures?" Bennett asked and leaned forward. "Look, as I said it is short notice, but my client wishes to remain anonymous and only has a few days to make this happen. He can deliver the goods as a symbol of his sincerity and his interest in future dealings. If we do this it will also give us several people in the upper governing councils of several major powers including the United States."

"Why are you trying so hard to sell this, Robert?" Demidov asked softly, his face neutral, while his eyes grew darker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bennett told him. "I am simply looking out for our best interests…"

"I do not believe this is so," Demidov observed. "I sense there is something more behind your insistence that we move up the execution of our venture."

"If that's how you feel then perhaps I was mistaken in my…"

"Tell me about Steve Sloan," Demidov ordered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aleksey," Bennett said, keeping his voice steady in spite of the chill that crept down his spine.

"Who is Steve Sloan?" Chen asked.

"A cop…isn't that right, Robert?" Demidov asked. "An LA cop who managed to get into Robert's inner circle and has enough evidence to put Robert in prison for the rest of his life. Sloan has disappeared, but it was a simple matter for me to find out Robert is involved in what happened to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bennett tried again, feeling his control slipping as the three men waited for an explanation.

"What made you think you could keep this from us, Robert?" Rider asked.

"Robert, what do you think will happen if Steve Sloan doesn't show up at your trial?" Chen added and watched the man closely.

"The judge will through the case out," Bennett answered reaching for the glass of whiskey.

"What makes you so sure that will happen?" Chen asked.

"The judge owes me several favors and I have made sure Steve Sloan won't be at the courthouse."

"If you kill him you'll bring the cops down on everyone involved in our business," Demidov cursed.

"He won't be killed, Aleksey, you have my word on that," Bennett vowed.

"Your word does not have much value right now," Demidov said and stood up. "Our business dealings are over until you deal with your problems. I will contact you if my clients decide to do business with you at a later date."

"What about our arrangements?" Bennett asked angrily.

"We rescind any offer that may have been on the table until you clear up this mess," Chen warned and followed Demidov out of the room.

"You have dug yourself quite a hole, Robert?" Rider observed.

"I know, William, but I can handle it," Bennett vowed. "What about our arrangement?"

"What about it?"

"Can I count on you to go through with it? I need to keep something on the table."

"We'll see, Robert, but don't do anything until I contact you," Rider warned and left Bennett alone.

Robert Bennett reached for the glass and downed what was left of the fiery liquid before slamming it down on the table. He cursed Steve Sloan and vowed that at some point in time after this was over he'd put a bullet between the man's eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse looked at the man across from him and knew he had to do something to get his friend to eat and rest. The files Officer Van Pat had given them were strewn across the desktop and the two beds of their hotel room. There were several discarded papers in one corner and several balled up pieces of worthless notes near the trashcan. They'd been at it since leaving the police station just after noon and it was closing in on six without a break except to order coffee.

"Jesse, are there any files on Bennett that will give us an idea of who he's working with besides the obvious ones?"

"Nothing much…whatever Steve found out is not here."

"I didn't think it would be. Until the case comes to trial Steve's testimony would be kept quiet until after…" Mark grew quiet as he thought about his missing son. How many times had he done this since Steve had become a cop? He sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair before looking at the files.

"Mark, you need a break and you need to eat. You're not going to be any good to Steve if you let yourself get rundown. Let's eat, grab some sleep and come at this with fresh eyes in the morning," Travis suggested.

"I don't know, Jesse, Steve's…"

"Mark, he wouldn't want you to neglect your own health. Besides we could overlook something important because we're tired," Jesse said and watched the older man's shoulders slump in defeat. "Come on, Mark, I asked at the office and there's a great little family restaurant not far from here."

"I should call Amanda…"

"I did that while you were working on the files. She called Newman for an update, but there's nothing new on that end either," Jesse explained and handed the older man his coat. "Come on, Mark…"

"What if someone calls?"

"I gave them my cell number and if they don't have it they'll leave a message at the desk," Travis answered, relieved when his friend finally followed him to the door. He hated seeing Mark Sloan so disheartened, but it seemed like every avenue they had open to them was turning into a dead end. Wherever Steve Sloan was, there seemed to be no clue that would lead directly to him.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Alana Morris took a deep breath and knew she would have to return the man's call, but right now she was not in the mood to listen to anything her client had to say. She knew her decision to keep Steve Sloan was one she could live to regret, but she had enough money to do as she wished. She also had people she could turn to if and when she needed to get people like Bennett off her case.

Alana walked to the window overlooking the back of her property and smiled at her own reflection. She had always been a woman who knew what she wanted and took what she couldn't buy. Steve Sloan was an enigma to her, a man of integrity who could not be bought, but he could be owned and as of the time of the accident he belonged to her.

Alexander and Carmen Raul would do what she told them too and would keep their mouths shut about her captive. They had proven their loyalty, but if there ever came a time when they wanted out she had enough to blackmail them both into submission.

Submission, now there was a word that made her shiver, but not because she was cold. She had drugs and other paraphernalia that would help keep Steve Sloan under her care and she was not averse to using anything to keep something she thought belonged to her. She knew what drugs to use, what combination and how much a man of Sloan's build would require to keep him in line. She heard the sound of a car approaching and knew the Rauls had returned. It wasn't long before she heard the door open and footsteps outside her room.

"Dr. Morris," Carmen called.

"Come in, Carmen," Alana ordered softly and smoothed down the white lace negligee she wore. "Was there any news in town?"

"Nothing about Steve Sloan or his truck," Carmen said.

"That is good news," Alana said. "Tell Alex I want him to check the truck tomorrow and make sure it can't be seen from the road."

"Yes, Doctor, I brought dinner."

"Very good…I'll be there in a few minutes, but I want to check on my patient first." Alana waited for the other woman to leave and made her way into the room where Steve Sloan slept. She stepped up to the bed, checked the Velcro straps that encircled his wrists and ankles, before adjusting the flow of the IV in his arm. If he continued to do well she would remove the IV and allow him to have real food, but for now it would remain in place in case she needed to give him other medications.

Alana reached out and touched her fingers against his forehead before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. There was no response from the man, but she hadn't really expected one after giving him the strong sedative that had knocked him out. She looked at his face, so peaceful in sleep in spite of the bruises that were just beginning to fade and reached for the blanket that covered him to the taut stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that he was physically fit and worked damn hard to keep his body that way. It was something else she admired about him.

"Sleep well, Fair Prince, and perhaps you will come to know your fair maiden before long," Alana said and walked out of the room. The table in the dining room was set for her, but she made her way into the kitchen where the Rauls were enjoying their meal. "Raul, there are some things I want you to do for me as soon as you get back from checking on the truck?'

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex said and placed the piece of chicken on his plate.

"I want you to set up restraints on the right side of my bed. Both wrists and ankles and make sure they are the kind that does not rub the skin from his wrists should he try to escape."

"I will see to it," the man assured her.

"Good, when you've cleaned up you are both free until morning."

"What about Mr. Sloan?" Carmen asked.

"I will see to his needs during the night," Alana said and left the couple alone. She made her way to the dining room and sat down to enjoy the meal.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Captain John Carver looked up from the mound of paperwork as two men entered the outer office. There was no doubt that the older man had to be Mark Sloan because of the striking resemblance between him and Steve. He stood up and made his way to the door and spoke softly. "Mr. Sloan, please come in."

"Thank you, Captain," Mark said and stepped inside with Jesse Travis close on his heels.

"Please, have a seat…would you like some coffee?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Mark answered and waited while the police officer ordered three cups of coffee.

"Would you like a muffin? Marcus' wife makes them fresh whenever he's on the early morning shift," Carver explained as Van Patton entered with the box of still warm muffins.

"Thank you," Jesse said and took one of the blueberry muffins while Mark selected a plain bran one.

"You're welcome," Carver said and leaned back in his chair. "I know Marcus gave you copies of the files pertaining to Steve's case, but you have to understand that there are several that I can't show you."

"I understand, Captain, and I appreciate everything you're doing, but those files don't seem to be connected to Steve's undercover assignment," Mark stated.

"I can't give you information when the investigation is ongoing, Mr. Sloan, but you can be sure we're doing everything we can to bring Bennett to trial even though it's Steve's testimony that will put him away," Carver told him and wished he had better answers for the man. He knew Mark Sloan's reputation and Newman had put in a good word for him, but word had come down from the DA and Mayor that there would be no discussion of the Bennett case until the trial began.

"Captain Newman said you would cooperate…" Jesse began.

"I know and I am, but there are certain things I've been ordered not to discuss in case we have to go to trial…"

"Without Steve," Mark finished softly.

"I'm sorry," Carver told them sighing heavily as he reached for the coffee. "If it was up to me I'd hand over everything we have, but it's not."

"I understand…you're just doing your job," Mark said and watched as the cop moved to close the door.

"If anyone found out I was doing this I could lose my job," Carver said and moved behind his desk. He pulled out a file and placed it on top of his desk and stood up once more. "I need to check in with Van Patton…you have about ten minutes before I come back."

"Thank you," Mark said and waited for the man to leave before pulling the file toward him. He wasn't surprised to find the information he'd been looking for and grabbed a piece of paper from the pile at the edge of the desk.

"What is it, Mark?"

"A list of Bennett's known associates and where they are right now," Sloan answered and began copying names, some he recognized and some he didn't. According to this list Bennett was mixed up in everything from street level drugs to germ warfare and human slavery. By the time Carver returned he had every name on a paper and secreted in an inside pocket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Carver said and smiled slightly as he shook both their hands.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Mark said and left the office loaded with new information and more hope than he'd had before. Somehow he knew the answers were in the names he'd hastily written down, but it would take some time to go over each one.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve had learned a long time ago not to fight for control, especially when the first sensation upon waking was to find himself restrained. He lay quietly, trying to make sense of everything as his memories seemed somewhat disjointed. He knew it had to do with whatever drugs he'd been given and waited for the fog to lift and allow him to think clearly.

Steve listened to the sounds around him, and opened his eyes once he was sure he was alone in the room. He tested the restraints, but found them tighter than before and slowly searched the room for anything that might help him escape. He remembered Alana Morris saying she was a doctor and another woman and man being present, but couldn't quite grasp the other memories.

Steve knew he was in trouble, and shifted slightly on the bed, gauging just how much trouble he was in now that he could think clearly. He remembered the accident, but something told him if he had the chance to investigate he'd find it was anything, but an accident. The loss of the truck was something he could live with, but the loss of his freedom was something else altogether. Again he tested the bonds, but they held him in place and it took a few seconds to realize he was no longer tethered to an IV. That meant someone had removed it while he was unconscious and unaware of what was happening to him.

"Damn it," he cursed softly and looked around the room. There was a single door and a window, but unless he escaped from the straps holding him down it would be of little use. Instincts kicked in and he closed his eyes when he heard movement outside the door and waited for whomever it was to come into the room.

Steve remained perfectly still in spite of the cold hand that touched his chest. He heard her humming softly and soon felt the blanket being pulled back as he fingers lightly traced a path from his navel to his Adam's apple and back down toward his groin. He gasped when she pinched the tender skin on the inside of his right thigh and felt her hair against his cheeks as she spoke into his right ear.

"Hello, Steve, I know you're awake and I warned you what would happen if you tried to deceive me." Her nails raked across his thigh and stopped an inch away from his groin before she dug into his skin. "Look at me, Steve."

"God, stop!" Steve cried out as she repeatedly dug her nails into his flesh.

"Not until you look at me. I know you're awake and I know you're mind is already trying to figure out a way to escape, but I should warn you that we are miles away from town and completely isolated out here. If you did manage to escape I have ways of bringing you home and the punishment would be quite severe."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I believe I already explained that to you, but I'm sure you're mind is playing tricks on you because of the medications I was forced to give you. You were originally brought here because my client requested that you not testify at a certain trial. He wanted you kept incognito until after the judge threw the case out. I'm sure you know which one I mean so let's not go there," Alana purred in his ear as she continued to trace her nails along his thighs, leaving thick red lines with each pass she made. "I was supposed to release you so that it looked like you were not taking the case seriously and your attitude would seriously tick off certain judges in the community, but I've decided you are special."

"I don't feel very special!" Steve gasped as she nipped at his neck.

"That's okay, believe me when I say you are special and soon I will teach you what it is like to have someone care for your every need. When we make love…"

"I'd rather sleep with a shrew," Steve snarled.

"I will let that insult slide for now, but be warned that I can and will make you pat should you continue with those…"

"Look, Lady…"

"At least you've agreed that I am a lady…"

"Figure of speech," Steve spat as she continued to touch him. A cold shiver ran down his spine as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Today I will allow you to rest in here, but Alex is fixing my bed so that you and I will be able to lie next to each other and explore our bodies at our own leisure," Alana explained, seductively kissing him before leaving the room.

Steve breathed a heavy sigh of relief once she was gone and the door closed behind her, but he suddenly realized she hadn't covered him with the blanket and a fan circulated the cold air around the room. He closed his eyes and listened to his heart beating as he tried to ignore his discomfort. Somehow he had to escape before Bennett's case was thrown out and he refused to think about what Alana Morris had in mind for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Since leaving the police station and grabbing take out from a little deli across the street Mark and Jesse had returned to their room. They'd picked at the food while going through the names Carver had given them. There were some Mark recognized, but there were others he'd never heard of and those were the ones he concentrated on.

"Mark, if Bennett is involved in Steve's disappearance then any of these people could be involved," Travis offered.

"I know, but the ones I discarded are in jail," Mark said and frowned when he picked up one of the files they'd been given during their first visit to the police station. There was a picture inside of Bennett and three men, staring at one face in particular.

"Did you find something, Mark?"

"I'm not sure, but I've seen this guy before," the physician answered and rifled through the other papers until he found the one he'd been searching for and showed it to the younger man.

"Who is he?"

"William Rider," Sloan answered. "Steve had a run in with him on his first undercover assignment. He's a mean SOB and has connections with the drug cartel in Buenos Aires. Steve told me about him a couple of months ago because Newman had information that he was trying to take over several 'districts' in LA. He's into drug running, human slavery, and illegal weapons."

"Not a man you'd want to find in your neighborhood," Travis observed. "Do you think he had something to do with Steve's disappearance?"

"I don't know, but we can't rule him out. According to the latest report Rider and several others were here to meet with Bennett. Maybe it's time we paid Bennett a visit," Mark said.

"I don't know, Mark, if they're involved we'd just be tipping our hand."

"You're kidding right? What makes you think Bennett doesn't know we're here?"

"I don't…it's just that you always said not to give the bad guys any more than we need to. By going to Bennett we'll be letting him know we're actively searching for Steve."

"I'm sure he's already figured that out, Jesse," Mark told him. "Bennett eats dinner at the Chez Noir Restaurant on the east side. Maybe we can interrupt his glass of wine and find out what he knows."

"I'll call and make a reservation," Jesse offered and watched his friend worriedly. Mark's face was pale and his eyes were shadowed by dark rims that spoke of lack of sleep.

Mark nodded and returned his attention to the papers and names. There was only one thing he was sure of, no matter who was involved in Steve's disappearance it did not bode well for him. They had to find his son before it was too late and Mark rubbed at tired eyes before listening to Jesse speak to whoever answered the phone at the restaurant.

'_Where are you, Son?'_ the weary physician thought.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM **

Alexander Raul parked his vehicle in a small clearing north of the accident site and exited the car. He glanced both ways before quickly making his way down the embankment. Sloan's truck was not visible from the road unless you knew exactly where to look. Once down he used several heavy branches to cover the front and make it impossible to see from the road even if you knew what you were looking for.

Raul took a deep breath and began the climb back up to the road, his thoughts on his wife and the regrets their choices gave them. Alana Morris was a bitch, but she paid them well for their services. They had money saved, but it wasn't enough to ensure their future and he'd realized long ago that he'd sold his soul when he'd taken this job.

Raul reached the top and was shocked when a hand reached out and grabbed him. He stared at the man who'd come to his aid and recognized him from his visits to the nearby town.

"Are you all right, Sir?"

"I'm fine, Officer. I thought I saw something down there, but it was a deer," Raul told him.

"You need to be careful. It's dangerous to go down that gulley without backup," John Landon warned.

"I know, but I thought someone was hurt."

"Good Samaritans are hard to find these days, and we can't afford to lose one," the officer said and shook the man's hand. "Where's your car?"

"I parked it in the clearing back there," Raul answered and saw the frown on the man's face. "I thought it was safer than parking on the side of the road and being hit by a driver who doesn't know this road."

"I know what you mean. It seems like we get more and more reports of accidents or missing persons out this way," Landon said and leaned against his patrol car. "That's why I'm out this way…seems we've got a missing person. Have you seen anyone in a truck parked along the road?"

"No, sorry, Officer, there haven't been many cars out this way since that last storm."

"Well, keep your eyes open and give me a call if you see anything," Landon ordered.

"I will," Raul said and watched the man leave. He knew the police were probably searching for Steve Sloan, and thought about going to them, but it would cost him everything he'd worked so hard for. Raul turned and glanced down into the gulley, relieved that there was no sign of the truck. He watched the police car drive away before hurrying to his vehicle and driving away from the scene.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve knew he had to find a way to escape, but so far everything he tried usually ended up with him being given something to knock him out or worse, send him on a wild nightmarish ride. The woman was crazy, but she was smart crazy and that meant he needed to watch everything he said and did.

Steve opened his eyes and glanced around, relieved to find he was still in the bed, but the IV had been removed while he slept. It gave him the creeps that she'd been in the room with him while he was out cold. He really needed to gain her trust if he wanted to get away from her. Carmen Raul seemed his best option, but she'd refused to help when he'd asked her.

Steve tried the restraints, but there was no way he could free his arms or legs and he lay back in frustration. He thought about his father and knew he'd be worried, but right now Steve knew he needed to concentrate on himself and not think about what this was doing to Mark, Jesse, or Amanda.

Steve had no idea how much time had passed since the accident, but it had to be several days if his calculations were right. Although he couldn't be sure of that because of the drugs she was giving him. He licked at dry lips, heard someone enter the room, and knew instinctively it was Alana Morris.

"Hello, Steve, how do you feel?"

"Tired, what…what happened?" Steve asked and hoped he could convince her that his head injury was affecting his memory and wished he'd done that from the start.

"What do you remember, Steve?"

"My truck…new one…lost control…head hurts," Steve mumbled and closed his eyes.

"You hit your head, Steve, but that was three days ago and I find it hard to believe you don't remember what happened."

"Hard to think…you got me out," Steve asked softly.

"I did. Do you remember talking to me?"

"Think so…doctor?"

"Yes, I am," Morris said and wondered if there were problems with his head injury that were only now showing up. It happened sometimes and if Steve Sloan was suffering from the residual affects of a severe blow to the head then she would have to watch out for more of the danger signs. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Steve Sloan," he answered, frowning as if it was taking a monumental effort just to think.

"That's right. Do you remember where you are?"

"Not really…don't look like a hospital," Sloan answered. He knew he could be digging himself a hole so deep he'd never be able to climb out of, but if he remembered correctly head injuries could conceivably have adverse affects at a later date. Steve wished he'd paid more attention when his father, Jesse, and Amanda were discussing problems with patients who suffered from injuries similar to his, but the medical jargon was not something he readily understood.

"It's not a hospital, Steve, but I am a real doctor."

"How come not in a hospital?"

"Well, with your injuries I figured it was better to treat you here. Besides the roads are closed and we don't have a phone," Alana explained. "Why don't you rest and we'll…"

"Why the restraints?"

"Steve, you know why you're in restraints and I promise if I find out this is all an act you will regret trying to dupe me in such a fashion," Morris warned.

"Did I hurt someone?" Steve asked, frowning in an effort to lend credence to his words and silently wished he'd done this from the start.

"No," Morris answered and watched him closely, but was unable to tell whether he was lying or not. "I'm going to have you moved to another room where I can watch you more closely. You'll find the bed is much more comfortable, but I'm afraid the restraints will remain in place."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I don't trust you," Morris told him.

"Dr. Morris, Carmen said you wanted me to help move him to your room," Raul said from the open doorway.

"Yes, Alex, I want Steve moved to my bed…"

"Your bed?" Steve feigned confusion as he looked from one person to the other.

"Yes, you see you and I are going to get to know each other and the best way to do that is in my room where things are more intimate. The bed is a lot more comfortable than this one and I can watch for any more complications cause by your head injury," Morris explained.

"I thought…are we…"

"Not yet, but we will be," Morris whispered in his ear. "I warned you about toying with me, Steve, and you will pay dearly if this is all an act."

"I don't know what you mean," Steve lied and closed his eyes.

"Alex, give me half an hour to get him ready," Alana said and readied an injection that would make her captive docile during the move. She moved back to the bed and swabbed an area on the well muscled right arm.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked softly.

"I'm going to give you something that will make this move easier on all of us. It is a strong sedative and will also help with any pain you're having," Morris explained and injected the medication. "That won't take long to take affect and then we'll see about making you more comfortable in my bed."

'_God, help me,'_ Steve thought and silently prayed he could escape the woman's clutches.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Amanda Bentley looked at the file on her computer and knew it would take a long time to go through each one. She had a list of names that included snitches and felons and drug dealers and anyone else Steve had dealings with. She'd called Mark earlier and told him she'd be doing a little investigative work on her own and had narrowed it down to nearly a dozen people who might have had anything to do with Steve's disappearance. She'd added Bennett and his associates to her list and would track down everything she could about them.

Amanda wished she could do more than just look at files, but Mark had assured her that checking the names he'd given her would go a long way toward finding Steve.

Newman was more than willing to help as well, but there was only so much he could do and he'd already gone out on a limb for Mark in his search for the missing officer. Amanda also knew that Steve's friends and fellow cops were doing everything they could to find him.

Sighing heavily, Amanda shut down the computer and went to make dinner for her boys.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Mark and Jesse entered the upscale restaurant and waited to be seated. Mark spotted Bennett seated at a table with two other men near the bow window and was pleased when they were given a table close enough to overhear their conversation. He thanked the woman who passed them a menu and ordered a bottle of Bordeaux before opening the menu and pretending to read it.

"Mark, do you recognize the men with Bennett?" Jesse asked softly.

"The one on the right is Rider, but I don't know the other man," Mark answered as the waitress returned with the bottle of Bordeaux and poured them both a glass.

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

"Give us a couple of minutes," Mark answered.

"Very well, Sir," the waiter said and moved away.

"Maybe we should wait until he's alone," Travis suggested.

"Steve might not have that kind of time, Jesse," the older man told him and listened to the snatches of conversation from the three men as he studied the menu. Several minutes passed, but there was no mention of his son and the waiter returned to take their orders. He ordered the French onion soup and beef dip, but didn't hear what Jesse ordered as he tried to listen in on the three men.

"Look, she'll do as I say," Bennett told the others.

"How can you be sure?" Rider asked.

"I have my ways," Bennett answered. "If she messes up my plans and that cop testifies…"

"Mark, don't," Jesse ordered when the older man pushed back his chair.

"Jesse…"

"We need to do this right, Mark, they could be talking about anyone," Jesse said as the waiter returned with hot bread and butter. "If we tip our hand now we'll let Bennett know we're on to him. Don't do anything until we're sure…Steve's life might just depend on us being patient."

"We need to find out who the woman is and where she lives," Mark said reluctantly agreeing with his friend.

"We will…she's probably mentioned in the files we sent to Amanda and she probably lives somewhere along the route Steve was taking home. We just need to dig deeper before we make a move on Bennett."

"I know you're right, Jesse, but what if…"

"Let's not play the 'what if' card just yet, Mark," Jesse said and watched as Bennett paid the bill and left the restaurant. "Finish your dinner and we'll go back to the hotel and check the files."

"All right," the older man agreed and toyed with the food disinterestedly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Alana Morris sighed contentedly as she moved to her bed and sat on the edge. Steve Sloan was a perfect specimen and one she would thoroughly enjoy claiming, even if it meant breaking him. She hadn't lied about having the drugs she needed to keep him under control, but she hoped it would not come to that. She wanted him to be with her and fervently hoped that some day he would love her, but for now she was happy just to lie down and snuggle up against his virile body.

Alana turned on her left side and cuddled up to him, running her fingers lightly across his chest, marveling at the strength emanating from his well muscled body. She leaned in close and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that aroused her like no other man had done. She brushed her lips against his, and smiled when a huff of breath escaped his mouth.

"Oh, Steve, you will come to appreciate what I can do for you," Alana said and wished she could go further, but as much as she wanted him, she also wanted him to know he was at her mercy for now. She touched the scar on his right side and wondered when he'd been shot there.

"At least with me you will never have to worry about getting shot. You will be safe from people with guns or drug dealers and kidnappers. People like Bennett will never touch you as long as you are under my care," Alana whispered and kissed his slack lips before turning out the light and closing her eyes. Sleep was a long time coming as she resisted the urge to make love to the sleeping man beside her.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Mark Sloan was far beyond tired as he studied the pictures and files that were strewn across both beds. There were several women mentioned in the files and they all had ties to Robert Bennett. Whoever this woman was, Mark knew she had information about his Steve and he needed to find out how she was involved.

Mark reached for several pictures, but as his gaze swept over them he noticed one tucked beneath a file near the edge of the bed. He reached for it and stared at the woman in the photo. She was pretty, but not overly beautiful and nothing about her would be considered memorable except her eyes. There was something cold about them that took away from the half smile she wore and he shuddered at the thought of being scrutinized by the woman.

"Mark, did you hear me?"

"Huh, sorry, Jesse, did you say something?"

"I asked if you'd found something?"

"I'm not sure, but there's something about this woman. I'm not sure why, but I think she knows something," Mark answered and passed the younger man the picture.

"Who is she?" Jesse asked as Mark picked up the dossier that came with the photo.

"Her name is Alana Morris and according to the records she's a licensed physician who's worked in several hospitals in New York and Boston."

"Anything else?"

"She came into a lot of money five years ago when her husband died in a mysterious boating accident. His body was never found and she had him declared legally dead before moving here and opening a small private practice. According to Carver's records she doesn't have very many patients and her office is seldom open."

"How much do you want to bet that her patients are people like Bennett and Rider?"

"There are several photos of men and women entering her office…Bennett is there and a couple of the women in those files. Carver seems to be working up quite a case against her," Mark answered and reached for the photo. "God, Jesse, I hope she's not involved because there something about her that reminds me of…"

"Biting on tinfoil," Travis finished for him and wished he could ease his friend's mind. "Look, Mark, why don't we get some sleep and come at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"I guess," Mark said and began stacking the papers in a neat pile on the table between the two beds. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes, but he knew sleep would be a long time coming as his tired mind kept going over the possibilities without coming up with answers.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

The first sensation he had wasn't so bad, it felt like something warm was snuggled against his right side. The second was the scent that reminded him of wildflowers. The third was a little more disquieting as he realized his hands were cuffed to the top of the bed he lay on, while his ankles were equally tied to the opposite end of the bed.

Steve opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room, aware that the warm body lying next to him was Alana Morris. He felt disgusted that he couldn't do anything to stop her, but somehow he would find a way to escape the woman's clutches. He glanced around the room, but could only make out dark shapes except for the window opposite the bed. He knew it was still night, and knew he should try to sleep, but his thoughts turned to his father.

Steve knew Mark Sloan could be as stubborn as they came and if he was right Jesse Travis was also tagging along in his search. There was no doubt in his mind that his father was searching for him, but he was probably searching in the wrong direction. He regretted not telling his father about the change in his route, but he hadn't expected trouble along that stretch of road.

Steve felt the change in the woman lying beside him and tried to remain still, but felt repulsed by her touch as her fingers stroked down his chest and circled his navel. He knew he had to make her believe he was docile, but he could not do it all at once or she would be suspicious. It would take time to get her to trust him; he only hoped he had the time to do just that.

"I know you're awake, Steve, so please give up this pretense," Alana warned and pinched the area between his navel and groin.

"Don't…"

"Don't what, Steve? Don't touch you? Don't do this?" She asked and moved so that she lay on top of him with her hair hanging down over her face as she stared into his eyes. She brushed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his hair as she seductively ground her hips against his body. "I know you don't want me right now, Steve, but I promise there will come a time when you welcome me to your bed…"

"Never happen," he said.

"Now, Steve, you say that now, but I truly believe you will come to feel as I do. You and I are destined to be together."

"I might agree with you if I wasn't a prisoner," Steve told her.

"Perhaps in a few years when you and I are truly one we will call your father and invite him to visit us at our home. I'm sure he would love to see his grandchildren. Perhaps a boy and a girl or more if you want a larger family, but remember I want to keep my girlish figure," Morris said and lay down beside him.

"How will you explain to our children that their father is a prisoner?"

"I won't have to, by then you will have resigned yourself to the fact that we love each other. Now I have to go into the office tomorrow morning for a few hours so I believe it is time to go back to sleep. If you need something to help you I can get…"

"No, I'm fine," Steve snapped and closed his eyes as she slid off his body and lay down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he listened to her breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

Steve looked toward the window and thought about his father. He knew there was no way to get a message to him, but somehow he would escape this prison and find his way back to the town and get help. Alana Morris may have won this round, but she would never win the war. He just hoped he survived long enough to prove he was right.

DMDMDMDMDM

Robert Bennett knew he needed to set things right or he'd lose everything he'd worked so hard to build. Rider and the others would not think twice about killing him if it looked like he was a liability. There were two people he blamed for the mess he faced, Alana Morris and Steve Sloan. He wanted them both dead and eventually that was just what was going to happen, but first he needed to keep Sloan alive long enough for him to be seen once the judge ruled on his upcoming case.

Bennett knew it was early for drinking, but he poured himself a stiff Scotch as the driver turned onto the street where Alana Morris kept her office. He downed the drink and waited for the driver to pull the car to a stop and open the door for him. He strode toward the door of the small building with the glass front and entered the outer office.

Bennett didn't wait for the secretary to finish her phone call and pressed down on the receiver. "Is she in?"

"Yes, she is, but she asked me to…"

"I don't give a damn what she said!" Bennett said and moved to the door that led to the inner offices.

"You can't go in there!"

"It's okay, Mary, I'll take care of Mr. Bennett," Alana said and held the door for the man to enter the inner office. "Would you like a drink, Robert?"

"I'd like to know just what the hell you're doing with Steve Sloan!" Bennett snarled and placed his hands on her desk.

"I am keeping him from testifying at your trial, Robert, isn't that what you're paying me for?"

"I'm paying you to do a job, but you seem to be putting a little too much into this. Steve Sloan needs to be freed once the trial is over with no memory of me being involved. I want the authorities to believe he is untrustworthy and incapable of showing up when he's supposed to be. I want this to be his fault and for those around him to…"

"Robert, you and I have had very little contact with each other and that's the way I prefer things. I have taken care of Steve Sloan and he will not cause you any more problems. He is no longer of any concern to you or anyone else except for me."

"I hired you to do a job and I expect you to do what you're paid to do!"

"That is exactly what I'm doing, only this is a more permanent solution to our problem," Alana said softly. "I will make sure you are not implicated in his disappearance."

"I already am!"

"No, you're not…not really anyway. I will have Alex take care of Sloan's truck and make sure it is not found until after your case goes to trial. Steve Sloan will simply have disappeared in the wilderness after his truck went off the road. The police will find evidence of brake problems, but they will find no trace of him."

"You're going to kill him?"

"On the contrary, Robert, Steve Sloan will be alive and well and somewhat happy. I have enough drugs and money to make sure he behaves himself and you can be sure he will make me very happy and as long as I'm happy you have no worries. I must warn you that if you do anything to interfere with my plans then I will talk to William and Aleksey and Brian and several others you are known to work with. Believe me they will do as I ask so please don't do anything stupid. In a few weeks I will have completed my tasks here and I will take Steve Sloan with me when I move. He will never cause you problems again," Morris explained with a hint of a smile on her face that never touched her eyes.

"You're crazy!" Bennett snapped and raised his hands while shaking his head.

"Crazy is simply a new mind set, Robert, but it's not something I call myself. I know exactly what I want and I'm not afraid to go after it. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to mess with me because I can and I will make you sorry you ever asked for my help," Alana warned and poured a glass of wine for herself. "Now if you want to keep what you've worked so hard for then you'll leave my office and don't ever threaten me again! Do you understand what I'm telling you, Robert?"

"Perfectly, but you underestimate your value, Alana…"

"That's where you're wrong, Robert. You see I am willing to do anything and I'm not afraid of my associates. That's why they come to me with their problems. I take care of myself and I take care of my clients. Ask William, he knows exactly what I'm capable of so back off and leave me to my business and everything will work out!" Morris ordered and held the door for her guest. "I will call and let you know when to make my last payment."

"You better not screw with me, Alana!"

"I already have and I own you, Robert, so don't threaten me when you've got nothing to hold over my head. I'll be in contact…goodbye, Robert!"

Robert Bennett strode purposefully out the door without a backward glance and knew the woman held all the cards for now. He wondered exactly what she knew about Rider and the others and suddenly realized that maybe he'd been wrong about who was running the organization in this area. He glanced at the secretary and wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, but strode out of the office instead.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve had no idea how long he'd been sleeping, but he remembered Alana Morris stabbing him in the arm with a needle just before he passed out. He glanced at the window and knew it was still daylight as the sun peeked through the partially open drapes. God, he hated waking like this, not just because of the restraints, but whatever drugs she was using made his head feel like it was going to explode. His mouth was dry, and he licked at his lips before testing the cuffs that held his arms above his head.

Steve knew he had to figure out a way out of this before Morris injected him with something more than a sedative. He needed to find a way to get to the nearest town and call for help. He slammed his head against the pillows in frustration and felt something give in the links binding him to the bed's frame. He tugged his right arm, and heard what he hoped was a weakness in the thin chain. It was impossible to sit up, and he silently prayed he had enough strength to pull himself free.

Steve heard someone outside the bedroom door and fought to control is breathing and relaxed against the pillows. He opened his eyes to mere slits and recognized Carmen Raul as she moved to check on him. She touched her fingers against his cheek as if testing to make sure he was alive and he tried not to react when she spoke softly.

"I am sorry…I wish Alexander and I had never heard of Dr. Morris, but it is too late for us…"

"No," Steve said softly and opened his eyes to look at the distressed woman. "It's not too late…help me and I'll make sure the police know you and your husband are victims as well."

"I wish I could believe you, but we have done many things that would see us put in jail. Perhaps someday you will find a way to forgive us…"

"Carmen, if she hears you talking to him like this she will punish us. Come, let him be and fix lunch," Alexander Raul ordered and took his wife's arm before leading her from the room.

Steve silently cursed the interruption and wondered if Carmen would help him if he managed to escape or would she continue to do as Alana Morris ordered. It didn't really matter, because right now he needed to concentrate on saving his own life. He renewed his efforts, tugging at the chains and soon heard what he'd been hoping for as the wood casing of the headboard splintered and he pulled his right arm free.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen Raul sat on the window ledge with her fingers clasped in her lap as she gazed out over the front yard. She knew her husband was right about Dr. Morris, and that if the woman sensed that she was weakening then her life would be forfeit. How could she have let tings get this far? Why couldn't she find the strength she once had to fight the woman? Could she really stand by and watch her ruin Steve Sloan's life?

"Carmen, Dr. Morris called to say she would be late getting back and that you are to give Sloan a shot to knock him out until she gets back," Alex said and moved to take his wife's hands in his. He knew she had been crying and vowed that some day they would be free of Alana Morris and her drugs.

"Alex, we should help him," Carmen said.

"You know we can't do that...she'll kill us."

"He's a cop...he said he could help us."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I do," Carmen said and hoped she could convince her husband to do the right thing before it was too late. "You said she won't be back until late, Alex. We could unlock the chains and get him out of here before she gets back."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere as long as we get away from her," the woman said and stood up. "Please, Alex, let's get away from her while we can. If we help Steve Sloan, then maybe we can forgive ourselves for everything else we've done. We could call for help."

"The cell phone is dead and if we are to help him we cannot afford to wait for it to charge."

"Then we find a phone when we are far enough away."

"Dr. Morris will not give up looking for us, Carmen...I believe she really loves that cop and wants to be with him."

"But he doesn't love her, Alex, and that is the problem. She is trying to make him something he's not...he could never be what she wants him to be...and that will get him killed."

"Carmen..."

"Please, Alex, I can't keep doing this," the woman sobbed against his shoulder.

"What about our things? If we leave there won't be time to take much."

"Our things can be replaced...our lives can't," she answered.

"All right, Carmen, but I think we're making a mistake."

"Maybe we are, but I can live with this kind of mistake, Alex," Carmen said and sighed tiredly. "I will go speak to him while you get the car ready."

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she answered. Carmen watched her husband's face and felt the love he had for her as he nodded his head once before heading for the door.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Steve continued his efforts to free himself, but the second chain seemed to be stronger than the first and he was making no headway. He lay back against the pillow, sweat beading on his forehead as he strained against abused muscles. He knew time was running out, and that the woman could return any time.

"Dammit!" Steve cursed through tightly clenched teeth, shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We must hurry, Mr. Sloan," Carmen said and unlocked the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. "Dr. Morris called to say she was running late. We need to leave while we still can."

"I need clothes," Steve told her.

"I brought you some of Alex's...they should fit, but we must hurry," Carmen told him. She helped him sit up, and held him until the dizziness passed.

"Thank you, Carmen," Steve said softly as he took the pants and slowly pulled them on. He ad no idea how long he'd been the woman's captive, but it couldn't have been too long because every bone in his body ached and he felt stiff and uncoordinated. By the time he was dressed he could tell Carmen was nervous as she played with the sleeves of her blouse. His mind was still fuzzy and it suddenly dawned on him that help was just a phone call away. "Carmen, where's the phone?"

"It is useless...we will find one once we are safely away," the woman vowed.

"Carmen, we must go now," Alex hurried into the room as Sloan pulled on a pair of boots and stood up, wavering as if the room was uneven. He moved to the bed and grabbed the man around the waist while grabbing his other arm and placing it around his shoulders. He supported the officer toward the door as Carmen hurried ahead of them.

Steve trembled as the heavy set man half carried him through the outer room of the house. They reached the main door, his head spinning as he tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. He hoped they could get far away from this place before Alana Morris returned, not just for his sake, but for the two people who had suddenly become his salvation.

"Get the door open," Alex ordered and waited for his wife to do as he told her. He carefully maneuvered the man inside and watched as Carmen covered him with a blanket.

"You must stay down if you see another car," Carmen ordered and joined her husband in the front.

"What if she comes back before we reach town?" Alex asked.

"Don't go back," Steve said and gave them directions that would take them toward Los Angeles and safety.

"It will take forty minutes to reach the highway. Until then you must do as Carmen says and stay down," Alex told him.

"I will," Steve whispered and tried to get comfortable in the back seat, but his long legs were cramped in the tight space. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief and hoped they would find a rest stop along the way where he could use the pay phone to call for help. He heard the engine start and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer of thanks for his rescuers.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Mark Sloan awoke to the sound of the shower running and sat up on the edge of the bed. The hard mattress was wreaking havoc with his back, but it paled compared to the misery he felt when he though of his son. Where was he? Was he alive? Was he lying along some road, a victim of an accident as yet undiscovered?

Deep down, Mark knew Steve would have found a way to contact him if he'd been involved in an accident. He reached for the file on the table beside his bed and stared at the name as cold fingers of fear ran down his spine. Alana Morris stared up at him with the coldest eyes he'd ever seen.

The very thought of his son in her hands scared the hell out of him and he knew it was time to find out if his fears had merit. As soon as Jesse was out of the shower they were going to drive out to her home and find out if Steve was there. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to find him there or somewhere along the road. Either way, he knew Steve needed help and fast.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

Alana Morris slammed her open hand on the steering wheel as she turned off the highway onto the road leading to her home. She was angry that she'd been stuck in town while Steve Sloan slept soundly in her bed. She'd managed to cut her meeting with William Rider and knew the man was angry at her resistance to killing the cop. Rain had started falling as soon as she left her office and had turned into a torrential downpour by the time she reached the outskirts.

Alana reached for her cell phone, but the number she'd been calling was still unavailable. "Dammit!" she cursed and threw the phone on the seat beside her. She'd passed several cars on the main highway, but she seldom saw any vehicles on the side road that led to her home. It caught her by surprise when she saw flashes of light between the trees and turned her head as it passed. She recognized the vehicle and frowned as she looked at the driver and the woman in the passenger seat.

Anger surged through her as she gripped the steering wheel and slowed the car down enough to make a U-turn.

**DMDMDMDMDM **

"Alex, that was her!" Carmen said and turned to look out the rear window as her husband gripped the steering wheel. "Do you think..."

"She saw us, Carmen...she's turning around!" Alex answered, glancing in the mirror as he stepped on the gas. The road was treacherous in this kind of weather and he silently prayer that he could control the vehicle long enough to reach the highway.

Steve threw back the blanket and turned to look out the window. He felt helpless as the car following them gained ground as Alex did his best to stay on the road. He held onto the back of the seat as the car careened around a sharp bend and slid sideways for a hundred feet before Raul was able to bring the car back in alignment with the road.

"Raul, be careful!" Carmen cried as she was thrown against her door.

"How much further to the highway?" Steve asked as Morris' car hit the back of Raul's vehicle.

"A couple of miles," Alex answered and glanced into the rear-view mirror as he tried to stay ahead of the woman whose anger would kill them all if she caught up to them.

Steve fisted his hands and wished he could change places with Alex Raul. He was trained for this, and it was obvious the other man wasn't. He knew there was nothing he could do and talking to Raul would just distract him from the job he had to do. His body slid to the right as the car tires screeched and he struck his head against the window. He blinked several times to clear his vision and cursed when Morris slammed into the back of the vehicle once more.

Steve felt the car fish-tail and knew Raul was not going to be able to hold it as the other car slammed into the passenger side and pushed them toward the edge of the road. He had no idea what waited for them, but he understood that it wouldn't be good as Carmen's screams reached a sickening crescendo. The screech of the tired on the wet road was enough to turn his stomach as he felt the car go from paved road to gravel, and still it didn't stop.

Steve grabbed the back of the front seat with one hand while grabbing for the door handle, but he knew it was too late as the car twisted with the grinding sound of metal. He hear the sound of breaking glass, mixed with Carmen's screams and Raul's cry of disbelief as the car rolled onto its roof. His head struck the backseat, then the roof as the car tumbled with a sickening lurch toward the bottom of a deep ravine.

Steve knew he wasn't going to escape serious injury when the door flew open and he found himself airborne. He landed hard his right leg bending at an awkward angle as something gave in his ankle. He rolled down the steep hillside, rocks and debris cutting into his clothing and tearing at his skin. He found it strange that he and the car seemed to be taking a parallel course to the bottom, but his trip came to an abrupt stop when his body slammed up against a tree and darkness descended.

The rain continued to fall, hissing when it struck the hot metal of the car while a soft moan escaped form the woman strapped into the front seat. The driver's head was twisted at an awkward angle, his eyes open and lifelessly staring into the darkness.

High above the wreckage Alana Morris' face was clouded with darkness as she stared down at the carnage below.

TBC


End file.
